Castlevania: Order of Shadows/Press releases
08/23/07 Press release Source Konami Mobile's First Original, Castlevania™: Order of Shadows Available in September on All Major Carriers Konami Digital Entertainment, Inc. (KNM) underscored its commitment to the mobile games market today by announcing the development of original content specifically for mobile phones, based on the company’s legendary video game brands. Featuring never-before-seen game play, storyline features and original music, Castlevania: Order of Shadows for the mobile platform will be available on September 18 on most major carriers, including AT&T, T-Mobile and Verizon Networks. “As a worldwide leader in high quality, multi-platform video games, Konami is looking to raise the entertainment standard of games for mobile phones,” said Joe Morris, Vice President of Konami Mobile. “Mobile technology has exploded, providing powerful new tools to enhance today’s mobile gaming experiences. Konami’s esteemed game developers will be creating original titles based on the company’s top franchises including Castlevania, Metal Gear Solid Mobile, Contra and others.” Castlevania: Order of Shadows is the latest chapter in the popular video game series, designed exclusively for the mobile platform. Developed in collaboration with franchise mastermind Koji Igarashi (aka “IGA”), the game breathes new life into the Belmont family bloodline with fresh adventures, characters and perils. Featuring updated abilities and spells, unique enemies, original songs and full screen particle effects, the title takes mobile gaming to new heights. To give consumers a direct connection to Konami Mobile’s development team and insight to upcoming game titles, the company has launched the “Developer’s Corner” on its Web site, www.konamimobile.com. The first installment of the Developer’s Corner will feature a blog written by Castlevania: Order of Shadows’ lead game designer, Tyrone Rodriguez, discussing the genesis of the title, working with IGA on his vision for a mobile Castlevania game, and Konami’s aspirations for improving mobile gaming experiences. Also featured on the website will be mobile game emulators as well as art and video, so consumers can sample the new games before purchasing them. Castlevania: Order of Shadows will launch for the mobile platform on September 18, 2007. For more information, please visit www.konamimobile.com. 09/25/07 Press release (now available) Source EL SEGUNDO, Calif. -- Konami Digital Entertainment, Inc. today announced that Castlevania(R): Order of Shadows is now available for purchase at most major carriers, including AT&T, T-Mobile(R) and Verizon Networks. The game is the first release under Konami Mobile's new development strategy of creating original content specifically for the mobile platform. Based on the legendary Konami video game franchise, Castlevania: Order of Shadows features original music and never-before-seen storyline and game play. Consumers can visit www.konamimobile.com for a free online trial of Castlevania: Order of Shadows and directions on how to purchase the game. "Castlevania: Order of Shadows is a powerful example of the evolution of mobile gaming technology," said Joe Morris, Vice President of Konami Mobile. "As a worldwide leader in high quality, multi-platform video games, Konami's aim is to raise the game play experience and entertainment standard of games for mobile phones to new levels. We are confident this new Castlevania title achieves that goal." Castlevania: Order of Shadows is the latest chapter in the popular video game series, designed exclusively for the mobile platform. Developed in collaboration with the franchise mastermind Koji Igarashi (aka "IGA"), the game breathes new life into the Belmont family bloodline with fresh adventures, characters and perils. Featuring updated abilities and spells, unique enemies, original songs and full screen particle effects, the title takes mobile gaming to new heights. To give consumers a direct connection to Konami Mobile's development team and insight to upcoming game titles, the company has launched the "Developer's Corner" on its Web site, www.konamimobile.com. The first installment of the Developer's Corner featured a blog written by Castlevania: Order of Shadows' lead game designer, Tyrone Rodriguez, discussing the genesis of the title, working with IGA on his vision for a mobile Castlevania game, and Konami's aspirations for improving mobile gaming experiences. The Web site also features mobile game emulators as well as art and video, so consumers can sample the new games before purchasing them. Castlevania: Order of Shadows is now available for purchase at AT&T, Verizon and T-Mobile. For more information, please visit www.konamimobile.com. AT&T and T-Mobile subscribers can also text (CASTLE) to 566264. Category:Order of Shadows